Heels Over Head: Chuck & Blair
by pr3ttygirl
Summary: Blair and Chuck have been secretly seeing each other since the limo incident a few days back. Serena is now getting suspicious and Blair & Chuck are developing feelings for each other.
1. ONE

A/N- First Sex scene in a long time, be nicee. I tried not making it wayy to detailed so just use your imagination (:

I do not own any Gossip Girl charactors, if i did i wouldnt be writing a facfic about them i'd be soaking up some rays of sun in the bahamas

I also dont own the BoysLikeGirls song Heels Over Head, hope you like it.

* * *

**_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone _**

**_and a front row seat up right by the phone_**

**_'cause your always on my mind, and im running out of time._**

-Boys Like Girls

Chapter_ONE_

The intensity between them was growing as they exchanged hot, filthy kisses. His tongue brazenly explored every deft of her mouth. Chuck dexterously began sliding the strap of her dress off her shoulder, planting a kiss on every spot touched by his burning fingertips. Their bodies trusted against each other causing stunted moans to seep out through her pastel lips.

The energy they were creating with their passion was mind-boggling. Blair had never felt this loose since that night on the stage when she rid herself from her cloths, and danced freely. This was also the night Blair exonerated herself from something much more imperative than cloths, her virginity.

Her fists were now firmly wrapped around the handle of the limo; she was clearly ready for him to penetrate her. He liberated his body from any forms of clothing caressing her neck with violent kisses. Blair hung her neck as he made his way down her pale neck to the crevice of her chest. Chuck curiously explored every inch of Blair. She wasn't just another girl who he wanted to screw; she was like a recently exposed element which one could never know too much about. Blair was getting wetter by the second, she moaned as his unyielding hands traced every inch of her delicate body. Evidently she could not hold on a second longer, and Chuck very content of the fact that Blair Waldorf was pleading for him to violate her, didn't make her wait any longer. He abruptly and confidently let himself in. She let a saccharine groan flee from her quivering lips as he let himself slide in and out of her faster, which elated her, more and more every time.

"_Harder"_

She was barely audible, but by the way she gripped onto Chucks torso and arched her back, as if to mold their bodies together, it was easy for Chuck to grasp that this wasn't the same Blair Waldorf who had her whole life abundantly planned out since birth, instead this was now _his_ Blair who he would value and shelter with all and more than he was capable of doing. She gently tugged on his tousled hair which was his cue to go harder. So he grinded into her, sending Blair to an unfamiliar place of absolute ecstasy.

Chuck rested his forehead on hers. They exchanged heavy breaths and she let out a satisfied whine. It had only been their third time having sex together, which meant it had been Blair's third time having sex, ever. She was still in indisputably pleasurable pain, but she once again vaulted her back pressing her sweaty body against his. He viciously bit down on her bottom lip, which sent a remarkable fortitude through her veins.

"_I adore what you do to me_"

She whispered as he adorned her stomach with his mouth.

_"I think you're ready for another go Waldorf"_

He stated with his eminent smirk, as he pushed Blair up against the door of the limo and entered once more.

* * *

please R&&R 


	2. TWO

Its a little short but i have a couple other fanfictions im working on but i happened to divide the first part into two chapters so heres the second.

* * *

_**Yeah, im the first to fall **_

_**& the last to know**_

_**Where'd you go?**_

-Boys like Girls

Chapter_TWO_

Serena walked alongside Blair doing a fine job of not obstructing the illuminating glow which had taken over Blair's fragile features. The two girls pushed open the door of Constance Billard and soaked in the fiery rays of sunlight with a deep breath.

_"Gosh, it's so gorgeous out!"_

Serena declared as she practically danced down the front steps. Blair had a conspicuous smile plastered on her face all day, Serena noticed the sudden change in attitude when a girl bumped into Blair in the hallway and without a scold or a scoff Blair helped gather her books and proceeded to class. The _normal _Blair was most likely to scorn the girl and walk off with a roll of the eyes. Serena's notorious inquisitiveness was getting the best of her. She linked her arm with Blair and stated simply,

_"Whatever you're on, give me some"_

Blair smiled dryly. Blair despised secrets. She reviled people who hid things from her, and here she was hiding the most colossal thing in her life, at this moment of course, from her best friend. And with exams coming up, she was far to stressed out to allow this little thing with Chuck obtain all her sanity. But she couldn't help it. What she felt when he wasn't around was incomprehensible for Blair. She never needed anybody, besides Nate of course who ripped her heart right out of her chest, and then a sense of unease poured through her veins as she realized that she may have some sort of feelings for Chuck Bass. Shaking the dreaded thought from her mind she recollected herself and replied to Serena,

_"I think it's this new diet I'm on."_

Serena let a laugh slip from her lips.

_"Blair, you haven't ate anything all day, what kind of diet are you on, starvation?"_

_"That's because I go home and each lunch. It's a very complex diet, you wouldn't understand"_

Blair replied faintly

_"Well excuse me."_

_"Yeah thanks for caring."_

_"Well I want you to be careful Blair, We don't need a recap of what happened last year, please don't try anything gratuitous."_

Serena pleaded referring to last year's incident. When Blair was found unconscious on the bathroom floor with blood pouring from her pale lips. She had been emptying the contents of her stomach so often that her insides had given up. Serena had found her and she was immediately submitted to hospital for intensive care. Blair shuddered at the thought of what happened as a pang of guilt washed over her.

_"Oh look there's my limo; ill see you later S. Ciao."_

Blair's loose auburn curled bounced around her shoulders as she headed towards her limo and climbed in. Leaving Serena doubting the fact that a new "diet" was the origin of Blair's abrupt change in behavior.

* * *

R&&R please! 

im working on chapter 3, but let me know how you guys like it.


	3. THREE

I wrote this last night because i got such a good response to the first two chapters. You guys are my insparation! && Chuck and Blair of course (

* * *

**_I've got your runaway smile in my piggy bank baby,_**

**_Gonna cash it right in for a new mercedes_**

**_You are worth a hundered thousand miles_**

**_-Boys like Girls_**

ChapterTHREE

Blair gracefully entered the elevator headed for her apartment. She hadn't been paying a great deal attention as to who else may be riding up along with her; she just simply got in and pulled out her blackberry to see if Nate had called to own up to his lack of logic when he told Blair he didn't love her. Her mind reluctantly shifted to a week ago when the calamity took place.

"_Nate, I saw you and Serena having coffee the other night when you told me you had a business dinner to attend with your father, is there something you want to tell me?"_

_Blair had confronted him hoping he would say that it was a guiltless meeting and nothing was going on between the two friends. But when he didn't immediately reply with a "Blair, baby its only me and you" large tears began accumulating in her immense chocolate eyes. _

"_Blair, I- um, well-"_

"_Oh, my, gawd. No No No. WHY!! Why would you do this to me Nate! Why am I not enough for you?!" _

_Nate lifted himself from the big leather chair and attempted to wrap his arms securely around her, but Blair freed herself from his grip._

"_Don't you dare touch me!!" _

_She cried, literally. Tears leached from her eyes and made their way down her porcelain cheeks._

Something, rather someone, suddenly positioned their hands on Blair's petite waist bringing her back to reality. A smile crept onto her face as she turned around still held by this unanticipated young man.

"Your just in time, I'm very stressed."

She whispered seductively into his ear, placing a little kiss on his earlobe. Chuck keenly pressed his lips onto hers with his familiar smirk. The efficient gold doors of the elevator glided open and people began slowing stammering out into the broad hallway of the hotel. Chuck shot Blair a knowing glance as they made their way down the long corridor, hand in hand. Blair knew it was iniquitous to feel such elation when Chuck ardently laced his fingers with hers, but she couldn't help it. Every time he touched her she felt as if they were the only two people on earth. Nothing else mattered. No one else mattered. Chuck made Blair feel as if it was okay to not be perfect. She could be herself around him and not feel like she wasn't enough.

Blair turned the knob of her suite and entered the landing as Chuck shut the door behind them. She led him to her bedroom and closed the door and silently locked it. She made her way over to Chuck and occupied his lap. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. The kiss was lengthy and lingering. When Blair leisurely began puling away, he had taken that as his indication to take control.

Chuck roughly pressed his crimson lips on Blair's and she returned the action persistently opening her mouth wider letting his tongue audaciously explore her mouth. He traced her curves adroitly with his solid hands and made his way up. Blair moaned as her bit her bottom lip intensely. She assailed his buttons as he unzipped himself and pressed her against the wall sucking her neck breathlessly.

She was now ready to allow him inside of her yet again. They bartered scorching kisses as he kissed his way down her neck and across her shoulders. Blair sucked in the glutinous air only to let it out breathlessly as he pleasurably touched her in his implausible ways. Blair arched her back implying that she couldn't wait much longer. She needed him inside her. She needed him holding her tightly, touching her.

Chuck gently elevated her and carried her over to the bed. Blair's lidded eyes fluttered open. His hot sweaty body was hovered over her in the most pleasing way. His heart began racing as he tenderly brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Blair was taken aback. Chuck did not do emotions. He did not do gentle. He did hard, rough, excruciating. With an immediate accumulation of thoughts Chuck once again laced his fingers through hers.

"_Blair. I took your innocence. Your purity. The one thing you conserved for seventeen years. I never had a chance to apologize for that."_

He spoke with such legitimacy. Was this the same egotistical boy who thought only about himself and sex. No, this was Blair's Chuck now. The one who had fallen hard for the haughty and naïve Blair Waldorf after an unintentional night in a limo. He couldn't help it.

"_Blair, since this has started I haven't slept. I feel sick, like there's something in my stomach. Fluttering"_

"_Those are butterflies"_

She smiled enthralled. She looked captivatingly beautiful. Chuck couldn't comprehend how he hadn't been aware of her magnificent beauty before. He gazed at her with admiration filled eyes. He brushed away a loose auburn curl from her face and effortlessly whispered three little words.

"_I love you."_

* * *

i am totally stuck from here on out. i have no clue where it should go. ill probably be up all night trying to stir up some drama ;)

R&&R pleasee!


	4. FOUR

I have the perfect plot figured out right in my head, theyre like a bunch of puzzle peices. I already started on the next chapter, this one is just to like keep you guys on your toes (: Im just kiidding, i would never do that to you guys. [

* * *

**_I got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_**

**_and it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_**

**_Is it all you thought i'd be?_**

**_You mean everything to me._**

**_-Boys like Girls_**

Chapter_FOUR_

Over the next few weeks Blair and Chuck urbanized something beautiful. It was more than a relationship, it was a friendship. Chuck, astounded by the fact that he felt so passionately about her, began paying a lot more attention to her feelings, and thoughts, rather than her ability in bed. Blair was starting to feel as if Chuck was the one she had been dreaming about all along. The man who could say I love you without needing to picture someone else standing in front of him. The man who held her so gently, as if she was so delicate she could break any second, and she could. Blair had fallen profoundly in love with Chuck Bass, and he felt the same, if not more.

Chuck didn't entirely understand what had happened to him after being in the company of Blair Waldorf. They had known each other for as long as he could imagine, and even when she was puerile, she was perfect. Chuck was perfect as well. Perfect being an understatement of course. He was the least well mannered pubescent there was. A smile crept onto Chucks face as he remembered the first time he had met Blair.

_It was the Waldorf's annual Christmas Eve party and everyone was encouraged to wear red, green, and gold. Chuck was a stubborn child and never listened to anyone. He had insisted on wearing a black suit with a yellow tie. Bart Bass wasn't the type of man to pay much attention to his son so he brushed off the fact that his son would look completely singular from the rest._

_The Bass' entered the Waldorf penthouse with warm welcomes, nobody really noticed Chuck as he solemnly walked among them. He was about seven and Blair had been around six._

_Chuck swiped a candy cane from one of the tables and made his way over to the big twisting staircase. He climbed up three steps and sat down to indulge himself with the treat he had just sneaked._

_Blair had just finished adjusting the little red bow in her hair and was ready to go back down to the party. She walked down the endless string of winding steps. When she got to the last three steps she peered down at the boy sitting before her with round chocolate eyes._

_"What may I ask, do you think your doing, better yet wearing"_

_She asked her voice dripping with derision_

_"Who may I ask are you to ask what I'm doing and wearing"_

_She rolled her big brown eyes and crossed her little arms over her chest. The aggravation visible in her face made Chuck smirk._

_"Ugh. I'm Blair Waldorf, this is my party, and it was specified that you wear either red, green, or gold"_

_Chuck looked down at his yellow tie, and then the small scarf wrapped around his little neck, and then at Blair. Even at such a young age she was so stunning. Her vivacious auburn curls pinned up with two little red bows, her enormous brown eyes, and her magnificent porcelain features. Chuck was mesmerized._

_"Well I am Chuck Bass. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms.Blair"_

_He said in his childlike tone_

_"I am truly terribly sorry for not following the code by which I was supposed to dress, how could I ever make it up to you?"_

_Blair though for a moment and then unfastened the red bow in her hair. She fiddled around with it and then finally yanked it out. She moved a step closer to chuck and began unfastening his bright yellow tie._

_"Here you go"_

_Blair secured the bow into the pocket of Chuck's suit with a grin. Chuck beamed and unwrapped his scarf._

_"Thank you Blair. And I would like you to have my scarf. It's very out of the ordinary, I pass all my spelling tests when I wear it, use it as a good luck charm."_

_He winked and Blair's cheeks began turning a shade of crimson. She quickly kissed his cheek and ran back up the stairs giggling._

_Chuck looked for Blair while dinner was being served, and when his eyes fell upon the sparkling little girl, she was accompanied by a little boy who handed her a red box with a green bow. Nathaniel Archibald was the little boy. Since that day on Chuck had a crush on Blair Waldorf, one that he wasn't even aware of._

And now nearly eleven years later he was curled up in bed watching Breakfast at Tiffany's with _his_ Blair Waldorf.

* * *

R&&R!!!

(: please.


	5. FIVE

Here you go (: hope you guys like it!

* * *

**_Now im heels over head_**

**_I'm hanging upside down_**

**_Thinking how you left me for dead_**

**_California Bound_**

**_-Boys like Girls_**

Chapter_FIVE_

Blair awoke that morning to a low buzzing. She reached over and lazily grabbed her blackberry from the nightstand. **ONE NEW MESSAGE.** She stole a glance at the man silently asleep next to her and smiled as she softly placed a kiss on his suave lips. She was stunned when he, also gently and very unlike Chuck, wrapped his arm languidly around her waist in the most compassionate way.

She silently checked the message. It was from Nate.

_**Blair, need 2 tlk to u. ASAP. I miss u. **_

_**-N.**_

Blair reread the message over and over again. She peered over at Chuck once more, hit end, and curled up in his arms. Her heart was beating fast as she laid there tangled in his arms. Chuck noticed the sudden change of mood.

"_Who was it Blair" he asked groggily, sitting up._

_"Nobody, never mind, lets do it again."_ She said trying her best to sound eager

_"Blair, Baby-"_

He paused remembering the first time they had had sex and he called Blair baby. She sternly turned to him and had said I am not your baby. But this time a smile lightly danced on her lips as she stared at him with a culpable sparkle in her eyes.

"_You can tell me, was it Nate?"_

_"Yes."_ She said quietly, intertwining her fingers with his.

_"And, what did dear old Nathaniel say?"_

_"He wants to talk, claims he misses me"_

Chuck pulled her closer and kissed her lingering his lips on hers.

_"You do what your heart desires, I wish for your happiness, weather with me, or him."_

He said earnestly. Blair eyes began swelling up with tears. Chuck had known from the beginning that Blair still loved Nate, and always will. He was the one she had planned her future with, and he was the one she had been with her whole life, she had known nothing else. But Chuck was determined to replace Bair's love for Nate with love for him.

_"I hate him Chuck"_

_"Well I'm glad you feel that way"_

He replied in jest. Blair stumbled out of the bed and walked over to her large dresser and stared at herself in the mirror. Chuck followed and swathed his arms around her waist as they scrutinized themselves.

He kissed her neck as he ghostly breathed out a sigh. She lightly moaned and threw her head back in enchantment as he caressed her shoulders with succinct kisses. Blair leaned back against the wall as he entranced her with his flaming fingertips.

After making love for the third time that morning Blair made her way to the shower. Chuck was sound asleep when Blair emerged from the bathroom in red tights, a short gray skirt, and a tight blue vest, with a matching navy headband. She skillfully applied her makeup and walked over to Chuck. She sat down beside him and stroked his crimson cheeks with the back of her finger. He awoke lethargically and smirked.

_"Why are you wearing clothes?! I was just resting my eyes in order to revitalize myself."_

Blair giggled. Chuck was the horniest man on earth and she was well aware of that. And yet she was never able to comprehend how Chuck could make the dirtiest statements enticing.

_"Get up, we have to go. Remember. Your father's Charity Brunch? We have to hurry, my cab is waiting outside, I'm going to arrive before you, you know so people don't get suspicious."_

She kissed his cheek and began rising when he suddenly gripped her arm and whispered

_"I love you"_

He tenderly placed a kiss on her soft hand. His lips were warm. Her heart wrenched every time he uttered those three simple words. He would say it as if he didn't care what her reply was, he just wanted her to know he loved her weather she loved him back or not. Until this moment the urge to say the words back was only brief. But know Blair longed to say them. To say what she had only dreamed of saying to Nate for years. And then the words fluently seeped from her silky lips.

_"I love you, too Chuck"_

Chuck was contented with her reply. For weeks all he had gotten was a smile and a kiss. But now he was starting to feel as if her feelings for his best friend were starting to thaw out.

_"Then let's go communal. Blair, I want to walk into every charity event with you by my side and every man there envying the goddess I'm being granted the opportunity to be with."_

His words once again made Blair's heart coil.

_"All Nate ever did was treat you like an accessory. Blair, I'll treat you like a gem."_

She was convinced. Blair passionately wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck as tears once again poured from her eyes. Chuck embraced her with every drop of admiration in his heart.

Blair and Chuck slid into the cab hand in hand. They had been so mesmerized with each other they hadn't noticed the cab driver. When the cab suddenly began swiveling uncontrollably Blair tightly held onto Chuck. He screamed for the driver to pull over. But it was too late. With a canopy of flashing lights the taxi crashed into the car in front of them.

* * *

R&&R please (: 

more soon.


	6. SIX

The delay was long. About six months long. Here it is, the next chapter. I hope i was worth the wait. Tomorrow i will post more, the next chapter isnt quite finished, but it will be. This is just to keep you guys occupied for a day or so. Thank you for keeping me going. You guys are truely my inspiration. R&R

**_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_**

**_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?_**

-Boys Like Girls

ChapterSIX

The four walls were a pasty shade of white. Blair's eyes fluttered open with a low moan. She swallowed hard as she turned her head slowly looking around the small room. It was empty and cold. She shut her eyes and opened them once more. The flashbacks of the previous night occupied her mind. Her heart began speeding up as she remembered clearly what had happened. All she could think about at this moment was Chuck Bass.

A grunt left her lips and warm salty tears poured out of her large eyes making their way down her porcelain cheeks. The door flew open and a short, round, woman who resembled a pumpkin stood in the doorway with a small foam cup. The tears were still flowing out of her eyes as she was forced to sip the contents in the cup.

"Ch-chuck." She managed to mutter. "Where is Chuck?"

The desperation in her voice was obvious and took the women by surprise.

"Well Dear, Mr. Bass is perfectly fine, nothing but a mere scratch or two, it was you who took the plunge. It was an awful occurrence, such a shame. That incompetent driver should be sentenced to life in prison if you ask me. It was terrible thing he did putting your two young lovely lives in danger. How are you feeling? "

Blair's eyes shut once again as she tried controlling the pain she was feeling in every ounce of her body. She could only imagine how awful she must look, how heinous her appearance must be. By the way the women was describing the accident Blair was lucky to be alive.

"No need to worry about your little friend darling, your boyfriend is here. Young man has been waiting all night for you to awake. Oh, he will be so delighted to know you have woken up, I'll go inform him, I shouldn't be gone more than five minutes."

She skipped out of the room with a smile dancing on her plump lips once again leaving the room empty. With a sigh and a light cough Blair rested her head back down onto the plush white pillow. A sudden shadow appeared in the doorway. The sight of him, like always, left Blair breathless, gasping for air.

"How are you Beautiful?" he asked in hushed tone. He cautiously scanned the room as if he were being watched.

Before Blair could answer his question he was at her side, her hand in his.

"I am so sorry Blair, this is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you to go the brunch with me, I feel terrible, absolutely terrible. Will you ever forgive me?" he asked looking into her deep eyes.

"There is nothing for me to forgive you for."

The words came out rough. Unlike Blair's perky, confident voice. They pierced Chuck right in the heart. He had blamed himself for her coarse tone, and obvious pain. His hand tightened around hers as he leaned over her and placed a kiss gently on her forehead.

"Nobody knows of our relationship at the moment. According to Manhattan you and Nathaniel are still going strong. I didn't know whether or not you wanted people to know. I have kept my mouth shut up until now but if I hear one more person call him your boyfriend I will surely have to fess up and tell them who really has your heart. Or rather whose heart you have. He will be here any moment; I am going to be outside, waiting for him to leave. Take care of my heart Waldorf. I'm leaving it with you."

He smiled a smile that coiled her stomach every time. It was _her_ smile. The one he smiled for only her, and nobody else.

"Call me your baby, and tell me you love me."

She whispered softly, yet as demanding as possible. He watched her. His eyes filled with admiration and affection.

"I love you, Baby."

And with those four little words hanging in the air he let go of her hand and walked out the door of the room with four pasty white walls, just as Nathaniel Archibald walked through it.


	7. SEVEN

**I got a first class ticket to a night all alone **

**and a front row seat up right by the phone**

**'cause your always on my mind, and im running out of time.**

-boys like girls

ChapterSEVEN

"I am so sorry Blair, this is my fault. I- I feel terrible, absolutely terrible. Please forgive me?"

Those words. She heard them again, this time not coming from her love but from Nate who was on his knees holding Blair's hand in his. Tears slowly made their way down her perfect porcelain cheeks. Nate brushed them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Please, don't cry baby, don't cry"

His words were tender but there was something about what he had said that made Blair's stomach churn. Baby. That word is what Chuck referred to her as, and now so was Nate. His hand was carefully caressing her cheek. Although there was a strong urge to push Nate away after all the pain he had caused her, there was also a yearning for his affection. Blair's hand found his and she tangled their fingers together. His warm touch brought back memories of how life used to be. So perfect. She was so in love.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you Blair. Every time I called you would pick up and then hang up on me. After a while I gave up. I wanted to come see you, I really did but I didn't want to upset you, I put you through so much."

His sapphire eyes met hers.

"This time it will be different. I will never hurt you again. Please, trust me. I'll be everything you need…and more!"

Blair curiously watched him not expecting what was next to come. Nate stood up and stuck his hand deep into his pocket and pulled out a vivid red box. He knelt down on one knee as he had been before and opened the box uncovering a magnificent dimond.

"Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?"

Her head was spinning. Circles. Circles. Circles. Round and round. She couldn't breath. The walls were closing in on her. With every gasp for air she felt her lungs getting weaker. What was happening? How could this be happening?

"Blair? Blair, are you alright?! Someone help!"

The ring fell onto the floor and in all the commotion got tossed around until it disappeared. All she could hear were noises. Voices. Screaming. And then nothing.

* * *

R&R : more soon!


	8. EIGHT

**_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker,  
Got me wrapped around your finger_**

-boys like girls

* * *

ChapterEIGHT

The thing about Blair Waldorf was that she got whatever her heart desired. Never was she disappointed. One door closed and another opened. Chuck Bass was the door that had opened and Nathaniel Archibald was the door that had closed. But never has a door closed and then reopened before. Until now. Blair rested silently in the warm bed of the hospital staring up at the white top. She had been doing this for about six hours now and yet she didn't want to stop. It was something about the plain simplicity of the ceiling that cleared her mind; helped her think about everything that was going on without all the chaos of the actual problems. All she could hear was the steady beat of her heart and her low panting. The medication she was on had a side effect. The doctors didn't realize the medication would cause Blair to have such a severe seizure but it did. It had been two weeks since the accident. The doctors cut off all visitations unless from blood related family. She hadn't seen Chuck or Nate for exactly fourteen days and today, the day of her release, she would have to see them. She would finally have to make her decision. Her stomach did an awkward turn as she pushed that thought out of her head.

"Pull yourself together for heaven's sake, you are Blair Waldorf."

She whispered to herself trying her absolute best to convince herself that everything was going to be okay. Just as she was in the midst of persuading herself the door opened and there he stood. Once again Blair's stomach turned, but this time in the most satisfying way. Her mouth curled up effortlessly and her heart sped up.

"I'm here to take my princess home."

He said with a smile, his eyes watching her so carefully.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded unable to speak. She felt as if everything was falling into place. She was his princess, and he was her prince.

"I'm going to need to change into my clothes"

she said under her breath as she inched towards him sliding the papery hospital gown slightly of her shoulder. He was still watching her every move as if he were examining her. A grin spread across his face.

"Well, maybe I should help you with that."

He stated simply moving closer to her. Blair could not wait any longer. His erection was visible and Blair needed him now more than ever. She gently made her way over to the door and leaned against it, shutting it.

His hands moved up and down her body. There was not an inch he hadn't touched. His burning fingertips left Blair breathless.

"Is this what I've been missing?"

the words slowly made there way out of her mouth. Before she could day another word his mouth was on hers. Passion filled kisses were exchanged until he finally couldn't wait much longer. He lifted Blair's peteite body off the floor pressing her against his now even harder erection. He layed her on the bed as her hand caressed over the large clothed lump.

"I'm cumming Blair. You caused it, now your going to have to take care of it."

He stumbled out of his pants and climbed on top of her straddling her. He held himself up with his arms trying his best not to put his weight on her. She whispered running her hands roughly through his hair as he made his way down her thigh, sucking every inch of skin his lips touched. He watched her throw her head back in pleasure and made his way up to her soaking center. He sucked all her liquid up not letting even a drop of it go to waste. Her moans were getting louder.

"Fuck me."

She demanded breathlessly. He took it upon himself to fulfill her request. He grinded into her; spreading his seed, moaning loudly.

and then the door opened.

Blair lifted her head slowly gasping for air.

There he stood in the doorway of the little hospital room with four walls.

The guy who had given Blair his heart to take care of,

Chuck Bass.


End file.
